Family Secrets
by BuBBles3531
Summary: a close family friend of Sams is badly injured and the rest of her family is dead can he help her. Chapter 3 is now up sorry it took so longdont forget to leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Family Secrets

The Article

"Hey Sam what are you doing here besides annoying us?" officer Ed Lane pointed out.

"Well, I thought that I should give you guys some pointers since I was pronounced the best shooter on this team" Sam exclaimed not really paying attention to the team. He was busy reading an article about a girl whose family died in an explosion at her house.

_16 year old Abigail Mathews was critically hurt Friday, July 27__th__ 2012 due to an explosion at her house. 'She was getting home from a friend's to celebrate her surprise birthday party when her house blew up'. One witness told us. Witnesses say that she was getting up the first step of her front steps when she stumbled and her house exploded. She was flown backwards fifty feet into the side of a neighbor's house. She is recovering in the ICU at St Mary's hospital. Her whole family was in the house at the time of the explosion and are considered deceased. There is no known cause to the explosion yet._

Upon reading this Sam stopped talking and stood up. "Sam you okay buddy?" Ed said taking cautious steps toward Sam. Ed knows how bad Sam is when he gets stuck in his head, but he doesn't what's going on this time. "Yeah… uh… I've…. Uh… I've got to go." Sam said, and then bolted for the door.

"What's up with him?" Greg asked as he walked through the door that Sam just left through. Greg's attention was to Ed because he was reading the newspaper with a confused look on his face.

"Is there a connection between Sam and a girl named Abigail Mathews?" Ed asked glancing up to from the paper.

"Not that I know of." Greg said taking his turn for looking at the paper.

"Ok so I just talked to Nat." Spike said about 10 minutes later. "And she said that Abigail Mathews is a close family friend of the Braddock's. Sam always looked after her like a brother would. They were really close. She would spend time with him a lot until she went into high school. They have seen each other at least nine times in the last three years."

"I'm going to try and find Sam." Ed said to the team. He looked all over the barn and it wasn't until he got to the locker room that he found Sam. He heard the sound of something being hit against metal and realized Sam was beating up his locker. "Uh Sam? You okay?"

"My stupid locker won't open."

"Sam what's going through your head?" Ed asked opening Sam's locker.

"I need to go Ed. I need to make sure she's safe… this is my fault. I couldn't go to her party. I could have kept her safe." Sam exclaimed getting into normal clothes.

"This isn't your fault Sam."

"Don't try and stop me Ed."

"Then let me come with you."

Sam thought about this for a minute. "Fine, but just you, no one else."

Sam bolted to the nearest truck and barley waited for Ed to get in and settled before he put the pedal to the medal and sped to St. Mary's hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Going On?

"Easy Sam, slow down." Ed said trying to get the young man to go the speed limit. He was going 80 mph when it the limit was 50. Sam shot the older man a harsh look. "Sam you're going to get pulled over." Upon saying this Sam's speed went up to 85, swerving in and out of cars, and getting angry looks and honks. Causing him to honk back. "Sam, SLOW DOWN!" Sam heard the sirens before he heard the lights. "Sam =, just pull over. Don't do anything stupid." Sam reluctantly pulled over to the side of the road and Watched the uni get out of the car.

"Sir do you realize you are going 30 mph over the speed limit?" the cop asked, looking around inside of the car.

"Yes sir." Sam replied. "I have a family emergency and am headed to St. Mary's Hospital."

"Ok, I just need to see some license and registration and you can be on your way." The officer said to Sam.

As Sam got his license out, Ed fumbled in the glove compartment for the registration.

"Sir," the officer started, "You do realize this truck is registered to the Strategic Response Unit correct?"

Sam flipped to the part of his wallet to show the cop his badge.

"Ok, your free to go, just be careful. I don't want to see you in an accident."

Back at the SRU

"Spike! Spike!" Natalie called running through the Barn. "Winnie, where's Spike?"

"Briefing room." Winnie replied.

"Spike! What's going on?" Nat asked barging into the briefing room. Spike had concern all over his face when he saw Natalie's panicked look.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Spiked asked.

"No. you're supposed to be answering that question. You call asking about Abbie and you don't give me a reason why…. Wait where's Sam?" Natalie asked, noticing her missing brother.

"Natalie, why don't you have a seat then we can talk." Greg said in his most soothing and t persuasive voice. Natalie felt compelled to do what he said. She sat down and waited for someone to start explaining.

"Well is someone going to start talking?" Natalie said getting frustrated.

"Natalie please calm down." Spike said. He couldn't stand watching his girlfriend become so upset.

"Ok Natalie, we'll tell you." Greg said, getting up. "We were cleaning our guns today and Sam was reading the paper. All of the sudden Sam stopped talking and stood up still looking at the paper….." As Greg went on with the story, Natalie got more and more concerned for her brother and Abigail. Spike watched as confusion turned to concern which turned to panic on Natalie's face.

"I have to go see her. I have to go with Sam." Natalie said rushing to grab her things and leave.

"Natalie, would you mind if we went with you?" spike asked as he got up and laid a hand on her arm. "No… would you mind driving." Natalie asked.

"Not at all." He replied. And with that they left for the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The Update

"I'm looking for a patient named Abigail Mathews." Sam said to the nurse at the front desk.

"I'm sorry; you're going to have to show me you're ID before I can give you any information on any of our patients." The nurse said. She watched as Sam fumbled to get his wallet out of his pocket.

"I'm her emergency contact if anything happens to the family." Sam replied showing her his ID.

"Ah….. Ok … yes you are…. Abigail Mathews, ICU room 2."

Sam walked as fast as he could without running. When he got to her door Ed watched him hesitate for a second before turning the knob. Ed rushed over to Sam when he huried him gasp.

"You okay Sam?" Ed said resisting the urge to comfort his friend. It took Sam a minute to reply.

"She doesn't look like the girl I used to know. Is it bad that I can barely recognize her?" Sam asked, finally turning to Ed.

"Sam you don't have to go in there."

"But if I don't …' He couldn't finish the sentence. He just stared at the still body under the sheets from the door way.

"Come on." Ed said turning the knob. "I'll go with you until you want me to leave."

2 Hours Later

Ed tiptoed out of the hospital room as quietly as he could. "Hey guys." He said greeting the team.

"Ed how is she?" an anxious and worried Natalie Braddock asked him. Spike put a restraing arm around his girlfriend.

"She crashed twice since we got here. She's pretty stable now. They gave her some drugs to help her sleep. She should wake up within the next two days." He replied.

"Well where's Sam? Can I go see her?" Natalie asked trying to break spikes hold on her.

"Sam fell asleep after she crashed the second time. He's [pushing himself trying to figure out who did this… he's blaming himself." Ed looked at Nat while he was talking. He noticed something cross her face when he said he was blaming himself. "Natalie what?"

"Um… I think I know why Sam's blaming himself. Sam and I were supposed to vist her on her birthday and we couldn't take off so we couldn't go. So he probably thinks he would have found the trip wire and stopped it.' Natalie concluded.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam said looking around at his team and his sister.

"Sam is she ok?" Natalie asked in a semi controlled/semi panicked voice.

"The doctors say she will be fine. They just need to do more tests and she will be in the hospital for at least another week." Sam said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Sam why don't you go home and get some rest." Greg said watching his teammate fall asleep standing up.

"Sam I can stay with her." Natalie said.

"No I will. I'll be fine. I need to be here when she wakes up." Sam said with frustration and guilt in his eyes.

"Ok Sam you can stay here as long as I or someone from the team stays with you." Ed said. The team knows Sam needs to be watched closely when he is in this mind set.

"Ok Ed you can stay but everyone else go home." Sam said looking directly at his sister.

"Sam…" she couldn't say another word before Sam cut her off.

"Spike take her home." Sam said firmly.

"Ok guys we will see you in the morning." Ed said.

"Night." They all said at once.

Once Ed and Sam got settled they were out like a light.


End file.
